Electric meters are popularly used in houses, offices, industrial plants, or specific places for monitoring overall power consumption thereof.
To precisely measure the power consumption, the electric meters can be disposed on each electric appliance. However, this manner costs a lot and is impracticable. Sometimes, a compromise power consumption measurement method is used, where the electric meters are only disposed on a power socket for measuring electric appliances that are provided power by the power socket. Predictably, this manner fails to precisely measure the operation or standby power consumption of each of the electric appliances.
Therefore, an apparatus which helps to identify various electric appliances and to monitor the power consumption of electric appliances will be for establishment of a smart power grid.